


Blue (Aye,Aye Captain)

by thesassmisstress



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesassmisstress/pseuds/thesassmisstress
Summary: Reader has been acting strange, and Tony believes she has a huge crush on someone. The question of the day is who it is. Some of the Avengers are trying to figure out who it is during one of Tony’s stupid ideas of entertainment.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 31





	Blue (Aye,Aye Captain)

Chaos, that’s what the boredom of the fellow Avengers often turns into. Especially when Tony Stark makes a suggestion on how to get rid of it. The genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist certainly has some extremely stupid ideas.

-Let’s throw a party, he said, it’ll be fun, he said… - Bruce grumbled as he cleaned up the mess some people he didn’t know made. He successfully kicked all the guests out, which left most of the Avengers at the common room.

-It was fun, until that chick threw up all over my floor. - Tony grumbled from the couch.

-You invited her, you should be cleaning, not Bruce. - Y/N pointed out, smirking at Tony, which made him glare at her.

Y/N: 1

Tony: 0

-You shut up. We almost failed that one mission because SOMEONE got distracted by a piece of ass. Speaking of asses, I’ve been watching Sherlock, and I think that we should turn this into a game. Each of us will try to guess what’s wrong. After every fact we guess, Y/N drinks a shot of Tequila. If we don’t guess, we drink. - Tony fired back. -Whenever there’s something going on, you get extremely distracted.-

-First of all, that mission was two years ago, second of all, it was a very hot piece of ass. - Y/N defended herself, blushing a little bit at the thought of the reason why she got distracted in the first place. -Pot calling the kettle. You’re the one who used to get distracted by anything that had two legs and a pulse, before you and Pepper got together. And there’s nothing wrong. I’m completely and utterly fine. -

Y/N:101

Tony: 2

-As much as it hurts to say this, Stark’s right. You’ve been off in La-la land lately, and that usually happens when something is up. Is there anything on your mind at this very moment? - Steve was CURIOS. Y/N was one of the best agents there was in both SHIELD and on the team. She was intelligent, quirky, loyal, very capable and trustworthy, and in the past few months, she has been acting very strange, even in Thor’s opinion, and Thor was as strange as they come.

-No, there’s nothing on my mind. - Y/N mumbled. Sure, Bucky was undercover for the past few months. She hasn’t seen him, nor heard from him and she missed him very much. Steve raised his eyebrow at her. -Okay, there is something. I miss someone I haven’t seen in a while. -

Steve’s eyes widened. He knew it was probably her baby brother whom she had to protect by staying away from him. Steve figured it was probably his birthday, so it triggered the nostalgia. - Oh, right!I’m so sorry, doll… -

-Don’t call me that! - Y/N snapped. Only Bucky could call her doll. -Sorry, just, that…that was reserved for someone else. I don’t like anyone else calling me doll. -

-Mr. Stark! -

-Not now FRIDAY! -

-This isn’t only about your brother, pumpkin. - Natasha exclaimed, scrutinizing her. Y/N had a shot. After a few moments, Natasha smirked. -There is somebody else who is also a part of the equation, which means that you like somebody. - Two shots.

-Mr Stark… -

-Not now, FRIDAY! -

-I like a lot of people. - Y/N mumbled, annoyed with her nosy friends. She wanted to be normal and wallow in self-pity just a tad.

-My turn? - Clint asked, to which Natasha and Tony nodded. He gave Y/N a once-over and thought for a bit. -You’re wearing that shirt, and keeping it close, which means that that shirt belongs to someone you wish were here. Whenever you hear the phone, you run to it, as if to check if that’s that special someone who hasn’t contacted you in a while. That only happens when you miss someone you’re in love with. -

-So? What if I am in love? - Y/N mumbled, taking in those five new shots she had to drink because of Clint’s guesses.

-Mr Stark, the te… -

-Not now, FRIDAY! We’re getting somewhere. - Tony said, smirking at Y/N. -Go on, sweetie. -

-Tony, stop pushing me. I admit I’m a bit tipsy, but you need to shut up before I say something we will all regret. -

-Y/N, I have two questions, and then I’ll leave you alone. -

-If that’s what it takes for you to leave me alone, I’ll answer them. -

-It’s more of a statement confirmation, than anything else. -

-Oookay. -

-Your favourite colour is blue, but it used to be Y/F/C, which means that your crush has blue eyes. - Y/N drank the shot in front of her.

-And judging by how often you’re checking your phone, and always get that sad look on your face, when you get a text from someone who isn’t that person, and that you’re always asking when the rest of the team will be back… -

Y/N drank another shot, knowing exactly where that was going.

-So you’re in love with… -

-Tony, if you don’t shut up, I swear to Loki… - She threatened, drinking another shot.

-What did you do now? - You could hear Wanda’s voice from the door.

-I wasn’t even here. I was with you on the mission, remember? -

-Yeah, Wanda, he was with us. - Sam and Vision said in unison.

-I’ve just discovered who Y/N is in love with and she doesn’t want me to say it out loud. - Tony spoke smartly, pointing a finger. -It’s you. -

Loki and I burst out laughing. -That’s the conclusion you came up with? -

-Sorry, Stark, but you can’t be more wrong. - Loki laughed at Tony.

-Sam, where’s Bucky? - Steve asked him.

-He all but ran inside to greet you all. He’s supposed to be here. -

-Wait! Y/N! And… - Natasha screamed in delight, as a light bulb turned on in her head. -This is golden! This is amazing! This is… -

-Nat, shut up! FRIDAY, where’s Bucky? - Y/N asked, completely taken aback by the fact that he isn’t here. But she still drank the shot Nat poured her.

-Sergeant Barnes is at the gym. He asked me to tell everyone not to bother him. - Friday’s voice echoed the room. Y/N turned to Loki, Sam, Vision and Wanda, all but jumping at them.

-What happened on the mission? -

-Everything went well, darling, he was happy on the ride back and ran out here. - Wanda said, thinking about what could have happened in the span of 5 minutes it took him to reach the building.

-I’m gonna go talk to him. You guys do the debriefing. - Y/N mumbled, and ran off toward the gym. Getting inside, she saw James was furiously beating the punching bag.  
\----------------  
Punch kick punch

-Steve, I told FRIDAY I don’t want anyone to bother me. -

Kick kick punch punch

-Steve, please, leave me alone! - Bucky yelled, hitting the punching bag one more time.

Punch kick punch kick kick punch

-Steve, get the fuck out! - Bucky yelled, hitting the bag so hard it fell off the holder and the sand flew all around the gym.

-Jay, it’s me. Not Steve. - Y/N said, her voice cracking. It hurt her to see him acting like that.

-That’s even worse. - Bucky mumbled, moving on to the other bag.

-What’s wrong, Jay? - Y/N asked, on the verge of tears. She was so close to sobbing that Bucky almost caved in, almost being the keyword.

-Nothing is wrong, Y/N! Now can you please leave me alone? -

-Something IS wrong, James! You called me by my name. You never do that! -

-Maybe I have realized that that’s better for everyone, to call them by their names, Agent Y/N. -  
-I can’t fucking believe you! - Y/N mumbled, tears oozing out of her eyes. -I’ve waited for you to call or send a text these last few months while you were on the mission and I got none. I waited for you to come back home to us… to…me. And when you do return you act like a cold bastard. What the bloody hell is wrong with you? -

-I’ve just realized that there is something wrong with being in love with the girl who’s in love with someone else. -

-Than why are you taking that out on me? - Bucky gave her a long pointed look. -Oh. Oooh. Oh! -

-Yes, oh! I already know you don’t feel the same. -

-Why in the world would you think that? -

-I’ve just heard the deduction game. When you’ve said that you are in love with someone else. You are wearing their shirt and they have blue eyes and they are on the team. They didn’t text you or call you, even though you deserve it and…. Oh! - Bucky stated, first time noticing the shirt she was wearing was actually his.

-Bucky…-

-It’s me. You’re in love with me. -

-Good morning, Colombo, you’ve discovered the America. - Y/N retorted. -What? It was so obvious from start to…. -

The kiss, their first kiss was incredible. Like an explosion, with much more greatness. They clashed but Y/N surrendered in the end, letting him lead.

-Bucky are you… - Steve opened the door, greeted with a sight that was never seen before. Y/N and Bucky, in a heated kiss. Bucky simply waved him off.

-Bucky, huh? - Tony’s voice was heard through the system in the gym. -Don’t defile my gym! -

Bucky and Y/N flipped him off, knowing he was watching only through the camera.

——-

-So? -

-I’ve just caught them kissing! - Steve grinned.

-Well done, boys! - Sam laughed. -And thank you, Loki! -

-I was sick of them being miserable pining after each other. Something had to be done. - Loki grumbled. -There’s nothing to thank me for! -

-Clint that deduction thing was perfect! -

-Thank you, Steve, thank you! -

-Let’s make a deal now, that the Matchmakers will assemble again, only if we have other people pining, or these two get in a fight? -

-Aye, aye, Captain! -


End file.
